TOLOOOONG!
by pingki954
Summary: Karena kesalahan Karin menukar surat. Hinata dan Sakura harus terjebak dengan pria yang salah. bagaimana reaksi mereka saat tahu rahasia pria-pria tersebut. SASUHINA, NARUSAKU.


**TOLOOOONG!**

**Rating : T semi M  
**

**Pairing : Sasuhina/Narusaku**

**Genre : Friendship/ Humor, masih percobaan, soalnya aku tidak yakin bisa bikin kalian tertawa**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter Sasuke di ambil berdasarkan karakter Yoshiki Moriyama dari manga Sparkling Charm karya Nakajima Yuka. Selebihnya pikiranku sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa! Kau lihat tadi Ino-chan Sasuke hari ini super ganteng!"

"Iya, pandangan matanya bikin meleleh jantungku!"

"Kyaa! Prince charming!"

Ino dan Sakura berangkulan dengan efek bunga sakura berguguran didepan mereka.

"Kalian mengerikan." Perkataan datar Tenten bikin syok Sakura dan Ino. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan saja.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten adalah 4 sekawan sejak dari kecil. Mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda, namun mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Aku ingat semalam saat pesta. Kalian berdua begitu anggun, jadi sekarang sifat asli kalian keluar?"

Semalam mereka terlihat beda dengan gaun super mahal. Ino bahkan tidak mengikat rambutnya, selama pesta mereka bersikap layaknya gadis terhormat yang anggun luar biasa, berbeda dengan hari- hari biasa.

Sebenarnya baru semalam Tenten melihat sosok mereka yang berbeda. Mereka seperti… Rubah betina.

Sakura menyibak rambut merah mudanya kebelakang, layaknya atlet-atlet sepak bola yang lagi cetar-cetarnya iklan shampoo perempuan.

"Hey, Tenten-chan! Kamu belum kenal cowok. Cowok suka cewek yang anggun."

Ino ikut menimpali.

"Tentu saja, cowok suka cewek yang anggun dan agak pendiam seperti aku." Tenten hampir muntah, dari mana datangnya tingkat kepedean itu. Perasaan dialah wanita super berisik di kelas ini.

"Munafik. Pura-pura anggun… keluarkanlah sifat asli kalian." Ino mendengus Tenten memang bermulut tajam, ia berusaha sabar saja.

"Karena itulah aku tidak suka cowok! Kalian lihat Tsunade sensei?"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng. Mereka siap pasang wajah biasa. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Tenten pasti pisau.

"Ia seperti siluman Rubah betina ketika bertemu pacarnya yang melambai itu. Tapi berubah bringgas lagi saat ketemu orang lain. Perempuan dengan kepribadian ganda, atau sifatnya yang memang seperti Rubah."

Teten pasang muka menjijikkan. Hinata mengelus dada. Ino dan Sakura mengerucut bibirnya.

Tenten matanya emang katarak, masak Sensei sekeren Dan di bilang melambai.

"Padahal biasanya ia seperti iblis tapi jadi malaikat ketika bertemu pacarnya. Ia berubah karena cowok. Aku sih tidak pernah mau berubah demi lelaki.'

"Kalau ia menyukai kita. Berarti ia juga menyukai apapun yang ada pada kita. Masak karena cowok kepribadian kita hilang?" Ino dan Sakura manggut-mangut, membenarkan.

"Aku juga yakin kalau Sasuke akan menerima aku apa adanya." Mata Sakura berbinar, Sasuke adalah cowok impiannya sejak masuk sekolah ini.

"Tidak cocok!" Tenten santai. Tidak merasa ada Guntur dibelakang Sakura.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan cowok yang tidak sopan. Kamu tipe yang harus membesarkan cinta sambil berantem." Satu segitiga muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Jadi, carilah pria yang mau dipukuli oleh kamu setiap hari." Dua segitiga muncul di dahinya

"Kalau dipikirkan dalam-dalam. Lebih baik kamu tidak usah pacaran demi menyelamatkan nasib cowok-cowok Konoha."

Sebuah buku melayang kearah Tenten, Ino cekikikan. Hinata ikut tersenyum. Benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sakura benar-benar sebel.

"Y-yang pasti bukan Naruto ku, kan?" Tenten melirik Hinata sekilas, malas memberi jawaban.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku menyukai si Baka itu. Tenang aja Hinata-chan. Naruto milikmu." Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata yang memerah.

Mereka tahu kalau sejak dahulu, sahabat mereka si pemalu Hinata menyukai Naruto si lamban.

"Ternyata memang aku yang paling cocok dengan Sasuke." Ino mengambil bedak dan memperbaiki riasannya. Rambut pirangnya ia sisir perlahan, bukankah ia tipe sasuke banget?

"Kau sama saja dengan Sakura. Menurutku…kamu harus mencari pria yang mau di omelin kamu setiap hari." Ino mendelik kearah Tenten. Sakura tertawa puas.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya keatas kemudian tengkurap di meja belajarnya, mukanya tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Pria pemalas yang akan mengatakan padamu, ck, mendokusei." Kemudian Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menirukan gaya khas teman lelaki dikelasnya.

Ino sewot dengan kesal ia menginjak kaki Sakura.

"Aduh." Ino nyengir rasakan katanya dalam hati.

"J-Jadi kalau Tenten-chan cocok dengan c-cowok yang seperti apa?" Tenten tersenyum. Matanya berkilat tajam. Sakura dan Ino bergidik ngeri, Tenten mirip srigala kalau begini.

"Aku sih… cocok dengan pria kekar dan berotot. Lagian aku memenuhi semua yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita, jadi bisa terima cowok macam apapun juga. Intinya aku adalah wanita idaman semua cowok! Jelas, kan!"

Hinata muntah seketika, perasaan tadi ia bilang tidak suka cowok, kan? Lah, kenapa sekarang ia narsis begini?.

Ino dan Sakura sukses tertawa, mereka berdua langsung mengecat alisnya dan menurunkan rambut mereka sampai jadi ngebob.

"Mana mungkin cowok berotot mau sama cewek berotot. Tenten-chan, kamu lebih cocok dengan cowok norak yang bilang semangat masa muda setiap hari. Ha…ha…" mereka berangkulan dan nari-nari.

Sakura dan Ino tepar di lantai, di hajar Tenten dengan kekuatan penuh.

"L-lalu, aku cocok tidak dengan Naruto?"

"Kalau Hinata lebih cocok dengan cowok kurang ajar yang…" Sakura langsung menutup mulut tajam Tenten sebelum Hinata menangis. Dasar Tenten ia tidak bisa membaca situasi.

Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca ia selalu berpikir kalau ia dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang paling cocok di mata siapapun juga.

Semua berawal karena lukisan Sai di acara tahunan sekolah. Disana ia digambarkan bersama Naruto duduk mesra sambil belajar di ruang perpustakaan. Benar-benar pasangan ideal.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan Naruto cocok kok, dengan mu." Sakura mengelus rambut Hinata, dari mereka ber 4, Hinata yang paling rapuh.

"Ta-tapi aku takut. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku." Hinata menutup mukannya merasa menjadi orang payah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kirim surat saja?" Sakura kasih ide.

"Norak! Sekarang sudah canggih. Sms aja." Ino kembali sibuk dengan riasan mukanya yang sedikit rusak ulah Tenten.

"Dasar payah, sebuah surat akan dikenang sepanjang masa. Kalau pesan bila sudah penuh inboks pasti dibuang." Sakura mendramatis keadaan dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan sekotak alat rias melayang kearah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sudah menulisnya, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk pada Sakura, kemudian tersenyum geli pada kertas yang di pengan oleh Sakura, warna kertas itu benar-benar norak.

"Hey. Sakura kau yakin akan mengirim surat norak itu pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu Ino, ini biar terlihat beda, siapa tau Sasuke akan tertarik." Sakura tersenyum memikirkan Sasuke menerima suratnya. Lalu dengan gagah datang memberi seikat bunga sambil jongkok di depannya, dan berkata 'will you merry me?'

"Air liur mu keluar. Kau berpikir jorok. Ya?" Sakura menghantam Tenten yang membuyarkan fantasinya.

"Lalu Ino, apa kau akan mengirim surat buat Sasuke juga?" sakura memandang was-was pada Ino. Rivalnya ini kadang-kadang tidak terduga.

Ino menggaruk pipinya, di tangan kirinya ada sebuah surat. Wajahnya menyirat kebingungan.

"Aku masih bingung, ini aku kasih sama siapa, ya?"

Sakura mendengus. Dasar, itu penyakitkan?

"Sama Sasuke aku suka, sama Gaara aku juga suka, Sai ?"

"Kyaaa! Aku bingung, aku kan… manis dan imut pasti deh mereka tidak akan menolakku."

Sakura pasang wajah menjijikkan Tenten menatap horror, Hinata tersenyum saja.

"Yah, kau memang MARMUT."

"Apa maksudmu Tenten-chan?!" Ino sudah siap melempar sepatunya dengan tehnik pemain baseball.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Ho,tekhnik yang hebat! Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten bertepuk tangan.

"Marmut , manis dan imut." Ino kembali berwajah manis selamat deh,wajah Tenten dari serangan maut.

Hinata memainkan jarinya pertanda gugup yang dialaminya.

"A-Aku tidak berani memberikannya."

"Tenang. Biar aku masukkan dalam loker si bodoh itu." Sakura langsung mengambil surat itu.

"Kau tenang saja disini. Dan lihat pas istirahat nanti, Naruto akan datang padamu dan bilang dear, I love you."

Hinata mencolek pipi Hinata yang memerah pekat.

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum di depan sebuah loker dengan nama Sasuke di atasnya. Di ujung loker itu ada sedikit celah.

Sebenarnya celah itu terbentuk, karena ulah para fans girl Sasuke yang ingin mengirim surat cinta setiap tahunnya.

Senyuman Sakura kian lebar, mengingat ini suratnya yang ke 5 yang dikirimkan buat Sasuke. Biarpun Sasuke selalu mengabaikan suratnya, ia tidak peduli ia akan terus mengirim surat itu dari yang wajar sampai yang norak sekalipun.

Ino tentu saja tidak tahu. Ia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun.

Setelah memasukkan surat itu, ia berpindah tempat ke depan loker Uzumaki, ia yakin si bodoh itu pasti tidak mengunci lokernya.

Firasatnya benar Naruto tidak mengunci lokernya, entah kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang si Baka itu. Apakah takdir? Sakura menepuk-nepuk mukanya.

Amit-amit jabang bayi deh! kalau sampai ia punya ikatan takdir dengan si bodoh itu.

**.**

"Karin. Kau yakin mau memberikan surat pada Sasuke sebanyak itu?" Tayuya se—genk— kelompok Karin, menunjuk pada surat-surat yang ada ditangan Karin yang jumlahnya tak – kira-kira.

"Ya, aku akan terus meneror Sasuke dengan surat cintaku sampai ia klepek-klepek."

"Mendingan cari pria yang bisa menanggung kemarahanmu saja…aku malahan simpati sama Sasuke, kalau sampai ia memilihmu."

Tayuya mengemut lollipop. cuek dengan petir dibelakang Karin.

Karin malas berdebat, ia lebih baik memilih membuka loker Sasuke.

"Hey. Bagaimana caranya kau memperoleh kunci itu?"

"He…He… rahasia, Tayuya"

Tayuya mendengus, ia yakin itu kunci pasti hasil dari sabotase.

"Wah seperti biasa, pangeranmu banjir surat." Tayuya mengambil beberapa surat dalam loker Sasuke dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Takjub.

Karin sebel dengan geram ia ambil semua surat itu dan dimasukkan ke tong sampah, tapi ia berhenti saat melihat sebuah surat dengar warna mencolok disana.

Karin menyeringai.

"Dari Sakura untuk pria tertampan di Konoha School." Lalu Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Idih, suratnya benar-benar norak, lihat warnanya benar-benar sama dengan rambutnya."

"Bukankah suratmu juga sama norak. Karin-san?" dan segepok kunci loker itu menghantam wajah Tayuya.

Karin membuka surat itu dan membacanya seketika ia tertawa kencang.

"Ha…ha… benarkah, si rambut norak itu yang menulis ini?"

Tidak usah bilang norak begitulah. Ia tersinggung. Lagian rambut Karin tidak kalah noraknya. Sebel.

"Memang apa sih, isinya?"

_Sasuke sayang,_

_Saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku tahu kaulah pria yang kuinginkan di seumur hidupku._

_Ayo jadikan aku istrimu :*_

_By Sakura tersayangmu._

Tayuya cengo. Sakura, gadis satu-satunya yang paling pintar dikelasnya, benarkah menulis surat begini? Ck. Payah.

Karin menyeringai.

"Aku punya ide." Ia mengambil sebuah gunting dalam sakunya.

"Kau psikopat, ya?" Tayuya memandang ngeri pada Karin, dan kembali segepok kunci melayang kearahnya.

Ia kemudian mengunting kertas surat Sakura bagian atasnya, setelah itu ia kembali memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop.

Tayuya memandang Karin tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini akan kutaruh dalam Loker Uzumaki."

"Tapi biarpun kau mengunting bagian yang ada Sasukenya, Naruto tetap aja tau, surat itu bukan untuknya."

Karin tersenyum lebar, selebar senyuman Sadako di film-film horror. Tayuya bergidik ngeri.

"Tau, apa yang paling disukai Naruto dalam hidupnya?" Tayuya menggeleng, sebenarnya buka merespon pertanyaan Karin tapi ia berusaha mengusir bayangan sadako di wajah Karin.

"Ramen dan… Sakura," Tayuya bernafas lega, Karin bukan sadako Cuma mirip aja.

"Jadi, aku rasa ia tidak punya waktu untuk memusingkan itu, pasti surat ini akan dipercaya mentah-mentah oleh dirinya."

Karin tersenyum puas satu lagi rivalnya ia singkirkan. Ho…ho…Sasuke Cuma miliknya seorang.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya pias.

"YANG MANA KUNCI LOKER NARUTO?!" ia berteriak putus asa.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berusaha mencari kunci itu, dengan cara diuji satu persatu di Loker Naruto.

"Sudahlah, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Kau tidak mau diomelin Sensei, kan?"

Tayuya memandang jam tangannya.

Karin kesal matanya memandang tajam pada Loker Naruto, kemudian ia meninjunya dengan keras pintu Loker tersebut.

"Loker sialan!"

Dan tanpa perintah Loker itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tayuya dan Karin cengo seketika.

"JADI, DARI TADI LOKER INI TIDAK TERKUNCI?!"

Tayuya dan Karin menarik rambutnya dan sama-sama berseru.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!"

"Hey, ada surat di dalamnya." Tayuya mengambil sebuah surat dengan amplop yang cukup sederhana, tapi tetap terkesan elegan. Tayuya yakin ini surat pasti dari orang kaya.

"Tidak kusangka si Baka itu punya fans juga. Buang saja surat itu."

"Eh?" Tayuya menunjuk surat elegan itu. Karin mengangguk.

"Cukup satu surat saja." kemudian mereka cekikan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura cs berada di kantin bersama, menggoda Hinata yang lagi-lagi mukanya memerah.

"Aku yakin Naruto bakal datang, dan ia suka deh. Padamu." Kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa, Hinata menutup mukanya yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam pekat.

"Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba." Ino menyenggol Hinata menunjuk pada seorang pria yang mendekati meja mereka.

Pria dengan rambut pirang cerah, tersenyum lebar kearah mereka, senyumnya mempesona seperti Tom Crush yang suka Madonna. Ah Author Cuma ingin merangkai kata-kata. Ini tidak benar-benar ada, kalau di lewati anda tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa. Ha..ha…

Saat Naruto berada dihadapan Sakura. Ia berhenti dan menggaruk pipinya yang dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Sakura-chan, aku tau kalau aku memang tampan, tidak perlu kamu bilang begitu, aku juga pasti jadi pacarmu." Naruto memperlihatkan surat ditangannya, dengan huruf-huruf besar menghiasi diatasnya.

**DARI SAKURA UNTUK PRIA TERTAMPAN DI KANOHA SCHOOL.**

Sukses bikin gelak tawa di kantin tersebut, ada yang bersiul-siul dan kasih ucapan selamat pada Naruto, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia selama menguntit Sakura kemana-mana.

Mulut Sakura menganga, Ino tertawa guling-guling di lantai. Karin dan Tayuya berhave ria.

"Sakura kau penghianat." Dan Hinata sedih seketika, tenten no comment sajalah.

"H-Hinata ini s…" Sakura kelabakan ia berusaha menyentuh bahu Hinata tapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Hinata.

"Jadi, apa maksud semua ini? Kau takut kehilangannya bila ia menyukai diriku? makanya surat itu kau tukar?" hah? Hinata tidak gagap, emosi memang biking orang jadi tegas.

Sukura ingin membantah tapi suaranya malah tidak keluar.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menyakiti Sakura." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya kemudian melangkah ke deretan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Hinata jangan!" Ino berusaha mencegah namun terlambat, Hinata sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang duduk sambil makan bekalnya. Wajahnya mendongak melihat Hinata.

Mata mereka bertemu, muka Hinata memerah malu dan takut. Tadi sih ia berani karena emosi sesaat, sekarang pas lihat muka seram Sasuke seketika nyalinya menciut.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau nanti Hinata lebih menderita lagi." Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi ia benar-benar schok dengan insinden surat tadi. Matanya memandang Hinata yang sungguh sangat berani berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Cewek bodoh. Ia pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke ku." Karin memandang Hinata dengan prihatin.

"S-Sasuke. A-ayo kita p-pacaran?" Ia memainkan jari-jarinya. Hinata sudah nekat mau ditolak atau apapun ia pasrah. Sudah terlanjur.

"Hn." Sasuke meneruskan makannya. Berpuluh pasang mata memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Wajah simpati mereka tertuju untuk Hinata. Gadis yang malang.

"Baiklah."

Apa?! Semua orang tidak salah dengarkan? Karin tepar seketika. Ino tidak percaya. Tenten biasa saja.

Sakura marah ia berdiri dan mendatangi meja Sasuke. Hinata menyeringai kearah Sakura.

_Kau lihat kan Sakura? Apa kau sakit hati?_ Hinata benar-benar puas, salah sendiri Sakura mau merebut narutonya.

"Naruto, ayo kita kencan nanti pulang sekolah!" Sakura membalas seringai kearah Hinata.

Naruto yang disamping Sasuke langsung antusias.

"Yo, kita ke ichiraku, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata mengepalkan tangan lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

"Nanti kita juga kencan ya, Sasuke? Di restoran mewah. Aku tidak suka di tempat murahan."

Sasuke mengangguk bikin panas hati Sakura.

"Nanti kau ku ajak kerumahku." Hinata terkejut, s-secepat itu?

Sakura iri, ia memandang tajam kearah Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu emosi membalas Sakura tanpa rasa takut.

Sakura semakin marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mencium pipinya. Seandainya mata bisa membunuh. Pasti Sakura akan sekarat dibawah tatapan tajam mata Hinata. Kalau si Naruto sih, ia senang luar biasa.

Bila Sakura bisa melakukannya, apa ia kira Hinata juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Jangan anggap remeh wanita Hyuuga. Kalau mereka marah. Kadang harga diri ditekankan.

Hinata maju dan membungkukkan badannya. Bibirnya ia satukan dengan Sasuke. Dibalik wajah datar Sasuke semburat merah muncul sedikit di kedua pipinya.

Kemudian disusul Pekikan dimulut setiap wanita yang ada di kantin tersebut.

Sakura menarik tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata. Aku benci padamu!"

"Sama." Aliran listrik memancar di kedua mata mereka.

Perang dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apakah harus secepat ini?" Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depan. Tadi sewaktu pulang sekolah Sasuke sudah menunggunya dengan mobil mewah. Karena ingin membuat Sakura sakit hati ia dengan angkuh memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang ia menyesal, perkataan laki-laki ini tadi kantin bukan candaan. Sekarang ia berada dirumah si pangeran Uchiha tersebut. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia perlihatkan.

Lagian pipinya masih merah, malu karena menyerang Sasuke di kantin tadi

Hinata masih tidak percaya Sasuke mau jadi pacarnya, yang ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah suka pada perempuan, ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau pria ini gay.

Hinata masih berpikir apa yang sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke menerima pengakuan terpaksa darinya. Apa karena wajahnya? Ia berkali kali melihat wajahnya di kaca spion Mobil Sasuke. Apa ia sebegitu cantiknya. Ya?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajaknya kencan dirumah!? Apa yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan? Mungkin album foto kelulusan, atau fotonya saat masih kecil?

Bagaimana kalau ia akan diberi hadian?

"Hey, kesini." Sasuke membuka kamarnya.

Apa ia akan menciumnya di kamar? Atau-atau Sasuke akan….?

Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang berpikiran liar.

"Ayo masuk."

**Cklek**

Hanya berdua. Yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut, dunia yang tidak Hinata ketahui, ia deg-deggan.

**DOWENG!**

Hinata kaget di kamar tersebut puluhan eh, bukan ratusan boneka Gachi ranger berjajar rapi di kamar tersebut. Bukan hanya boneka tapi komik dan kaset Gachi Ranger banyak disana.

Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah memandang Sasuke yang merona dan mata yang terpesona memandang boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Sa…Sasuke…?"

"Ini Anime dan tokoh superhero koleksiku. Aku ini otaku." Sasuke mengelus bonekanya.

Hinata shock melihat Sasuke yang mengelus boneka dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah pulang pada bonekanya.

Pikiran Hinata kosong melihat Sasuke yang aneh. Lalu terkejut saat mereka bertemu mata.

"Ini yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu. Kurasa kamu akan menyukainya."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, yang keluar dari mulutnya malah 'kenapa?'

"Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi kita pernah bertemu di berbagai tempat. Ini adalah takdir."

Takdir? Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang bingung. Sasuke pasang muka wibawa, seperti dosen-dosen killer yang ngajar mahasiswanya.

"Akan kujelaskan."

"Pertemuan pertama, di Toko Mainan di Tauyou department store. Pertemuan ke-2 di Toko Mainan Senju store. Pertemuan ke-3 di Toko Mainan Saratobi R US."Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa jeda. Wajahnya masih datar kayak tembok.

Mulut Hinata sukses terbuka lebar. Per-pertemuan? Semuanya di Toko Mainan! Aku kan beli buat Hanabi si pecinta Gachi. Ini bukan takdir. Hinata bukan otaku. Bukan!

"Hm… sosokmu yang berusaha menuju Kasir, sambil berdesakan diantara orang-orang."

"Senyumanmu saat berhasil mendapatkan yang kamu inginkan. Tiap melihatmu aku terpesona…"

Sekarang wajah tembok Sasuke memerah ia mengangkat tangan dan menolog sempurna.

"Lalu… penentuan di mana kamu berhasil merebut hatiku…" Sasuke mengacuhkan satu jarinya sukses bikin mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Saat kamu menolongku dengan menyanyikan lagu 'Ooo Gachi Ranger Yang Gemilang…' dengan berapi-api. Itu pertemuan yang ditetapkan oleh takdir!"

Menolong? Kapan ia menolong Sasuke?

Sasuke gementar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mulutnya berkata menakjubkan.

"K-kapan aku menolong Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata berkaca-kaca kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Kau tak ingat? Saat di Shibuya Store mengadakan penarikan undian . Acara Kampaye pertemuan Akbar lagu Pahlawan. Hanya 10 orang yang bisa mendapatkan DVD lagu tersebut. Judulnya 'Platinum Version Special Klip 'Ooo Gachi Ranger Yang Gemilang'!"

"Lalu…?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut, dia tidak mengerti bagian mana ia yang menolong Sasuke?

'Aku hampir dapat… tapi aku tidak beruntung dalam undian. Padahal aku sudah memakai kostum Gachi Renger." Air mata lebay Sasuke, meleleh.

Benarkah ini wujud asli dari penampakan pangeran es Sasuke?

Hinata akhirnya baru ingat saat ia menemani Hanabi di toko Shibuya Store, ada seorang memakai kostum Gachi Renger memaksa memiliki kaset tersebut. Hinata dan Hanabi memiki kaset tersebut karena Neji kakaknya bekerja di Perusahaan Mainan.

Saat itu ia prihatin pada orang dengan kostum aneh itu. Karena itulah ia nekat menyanyikan lagu aneh tersebut. Saat ia menyerahkan DVD ITU. Orang itu menangis dan memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan kalau ia malaikat penolong.

Sekarang misteri telah terungkap… Sasuke menerimanya bukan karena ia seorang gadis, tapi sesama otaku, padahal Hinata bukan otaku.

Pangeran yang dipuja-puja di Konoha School, makin lama makin menakutkan… tidak!

Jadi, seperti inilah lelaki yang digilai Sakura? Benar-benar cocok dengan rambutnya!

"Maafkan aku!" Hinata tancap kaki seribu, ia dengan secepatnya keluar dari rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He…He…" Sakura kesal melihat pria yang cengegesan di depannya kalau bukan karena Hinata memanas-manasinya tentu ia tidak akan ikut si Baka ini.

"Katanya kau mengajakku makan ramen, tapi kenapa mengajakku ke Toko aneh ini?"

Sakura sebenarnya curiga dengan keadaan Toko yang kelihatannya kumuh di depan tapi menakjubkan ketika di dalam.

Ia dan Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Tempat apa sih ini?"

"Ini tempat impian kita Sakura-chan. Surga kita."

Sakura memandang bingung pada Naruto. Tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kau paling suka gaya apa? Suka di ranjang atau di sofa? Di cambuk atau di ikat?"

Sakura makin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan si Idiot itu.

Wajah Naruto benar-benar ceria entah kenapa ia merasa firasat buruk sekarang. Dari tempat ia dan Naruto duduk. seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Yo. Naruto. Ini pesananmu." Seseorang yang sudah lama dikenal oleh Sakura. Kakashi Sensei. Guru yang suka membaca buku mesum di kelasnya. Tersenyum aneh?

Sebenarnya bukan itu sih yang bikin terkejut Sakura. Tapi apa yang di pegang oleh Sensei itu.

G-string tipis dan sebuah benda… mirip punya pria.

Naruto terkekeh, mengambil benda tersebut dan tersenyum mesum ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa mempraktekkan ini, Sakura-chan?

Segitiga muncul tiga buah di dahi lebar sakura.

"BAKA MESUM. SIALAN!"

BRAK, BRUK, BUAKH.

Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghajar Naruto dan Senseinya. Kemudian keluar dari Toko tersebut dengan sangat cepat.

"He…He… ternyata cewekku memang suka kekerasan." Ia dan Kakashi tertawa cengegesan dengan wajah yang babak belur.

Sakura terus berlari ia tidak peduli jarak Toko itu yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menaiki bus. Saking syoknya.

Ketika ia sampai dirumah ia langsung ke kamar tidak peduli panggilan Ibunya.

Benar-benar menakutkan. Jadi ini pria di sukai Hinata? Benar-benar cocok dengan dadanya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk termenung di meja belajarnya. Ia merasa telah menyakiti seseorang, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke selama ini menghindar wanita yang mengejarnya. Tentu karena ia tidak ingin terluka. Pasti gadis-gadis itu akan menghindari Sasuke. Kalau tahu ia seorang otaku.

Meski begitu Sasuke mengira ia otaku. Karena itu ia menerima pengakuan bodohnya. Ia harus minta maaf pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata menulis pesan di ponselnya, tadi ia sempat menukar imel dengan Sasuke.

_Maafkan aku! Padahal kamu sudah mengundangku_(_ _;)_ tapi aku malah melakukan hal jahat… kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi dan bicara denganmu._

Setelah membaca ulang pesannya Hinata malu sendiri, menolaknya setelah menerimanya… benar-benar sulit. Ia mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak berani mengirimnya. Bagaimana bila ia besok dimutilasi oleh Sasuke?

"Cacak" Hanabi tanpa permisi masuk ke kamarnya. Bikin Hinata terkejut dan tanpa sengaja mengirim pesannya pada Sasuke.

"**HUWAAA **terkirim!" Hanabi memandang cengo kepada kakaknya. Sejak kapan kakaknya bisa heboh seperti itu.

"Macam malam sudah ibu siapcan, ayo macan." Hanabi kecil merengek di kakinya.

Suara ponselnya mengejutkan Hinata yang lagi mengelus sayang kepala Hanabi.

Sasuke yang sangat cepat menghubungi dirinya, ia bernafas sebentar kemudian menjawab telpon tersebut. Hanabi masih merengek menyuruhnya keruang makan.

"Ya, Sasuke."

(Aku sudah baca pesanmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?)

Hinata sekarang ketakutan, apa ia akan benar-benar di mutilasi Sasuke. Karena membuatnya marah.

'I-itu…ta-tadi…" ia benar-benar tidak punya alasan.

"Ayo macan! Perutku lapar. Cacak!" Hanabi menarik-narik kaos Hinata

"Ah, perut?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Hanabi pada kaosnya.

(Oh.. sakit perut? Kalau begitu cepat sembuh (^_^.)

Hinata bengong, entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar dan membantah anggapan Sasuke yang salah.

(Sebagai pengganti kencan tadi, apa besok kamu bisa pergi?)

'Eum, a-aku…"

(Di Chuchu land ada acara menarik, lho.)

"A-a…"

(GACHI RENGER SHOW 'BERSALAMAN' DENGAN GACHI RENGER!") suara Sasuke meledak, apa Sasuke, kumat lagi? Hinata menjauhkan kupingnya dari ponsel.

Hanabi yang ikut mendengar langsung berteriak. Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya memucat.

"WAA. AKU ICUT! ICUT! ICUT!"

(Siapa itu?)

"Adikku." Perasaaan benar-benar tidak enak. Orang ini tidak mendengarkannya.

(Menakjubkan! Adikmu juga pengemarnya, ya? Kalau bisa…ah, bukan! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama!)

"MAMA, PAPA! APA AKU BESOK BOLEH ICUT CACAK KE GACHI RENGER SHOW!"

Hinata sukses mengeluarkan air mata. Sekarang hidupnya bakal tidak tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih schok, makan tidak enak tidurpun tidak nyaman. Bagaimana besok ia harus menghadapi si Baka.

Lagian kenapa dengan si Naruto itu?! Ah, ia lelah. Tapi Sakura harus mengambil keputusan.

Ia tidak boleh memberi harapan pada Naruto. Lagian ia tidak sudi bersama orang mesum.

Bisa-bisa ia tidak memiliki masa remaja yang indah.

Yeah! Ia harus memutuskan si Naruto.

Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia gugup. Ia belum pernah menolak orang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasa punya hubungan dengan orang ini.

Lalu kenapa ia repot-repot mau bilang putus? Aha. Sakura memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. Benar ini hanya salah paham.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto terus menganggap ini benar? Si bodoh itu tidak pernah kenal yang namanya menyerah.

Ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Terserah apapun ia tetap harus bilang putus.

(Ya, Hallo?)

Suara Naruto. Eum,kenapa ia jadi berdebar? Pasti salah, ini hanya efek radiasi ponsel saja. benar, hanya radiasi.

"Naruto, aku mau…"

Tet…tet…bib..

Ponselnya mati…ah, ia lupa mencarge ulang. Perasaannya kini tambah gelisah. Apa ia tadi mengucapkan sesuatu yag salah. Ya?

Ah bodoh amat. Besok sajalah ia bilang sama si Naruto. Sekarang ia benar-benar ngantuk.

**.**

"Sakura-chan! Ada paket untukmu!" suara nyaring Ibunya. Membangunkan tidur Sakura.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia bergegas keluar.

"Itu." Ibunya menunjukkan sesuatu di meja makan. Ia mengangkatnya. Entah kenapa instingnya bilang jangan buka di meja makan.

Kotak itu Sakura bawa masuk ke kamar, ia penasaran siapa yang mengirim paket ini? Dan apa isinya?

Ia merobek kotak itu. Sakura terkejut. Di dalam kotak itu…

Isinya berbagai macam pakaian dalam dan… vibrator.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena marah. Tangannya ia kepalkan satu tangan lagi meremas sebuah kertas memo di dalamnya.

_Sakura chan. Aku tau, kamu pasti mau. Aku mengirim sesuatu untukmu, mudah-mudahan cocok ^^ . Oya, vibrator itu boleh kau coba. Tapi bagian belakang, ya(^-^) soalnya yang didepan punya Naruto mu si tampan ini yang boleh memasukkannya!._

BAKA HENTAI SIALAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata. Mengapa kau disini?" Ino Heran, tidak biasanya si Hinata mau menemaninya merangkai bunga saat istirahat. Biasanya ia akan memilih maka siang bersama Sakura dan Tenten.

"Lalu bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Hinata tidak menjawab. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan. Ino tidak mengerti biasanya orang yang baru jadian bukannya ceria, ya?

"Ino?" Sakura menerobos masuk, namun langsung membuang muka saat bertemu pandang dengan Hinata.

"Hey! hey! Kalian berdua. Masih marahan?" Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia duduk angkuh di depan Hinata. Hinata tidak mau mengalah ia langsung pasang muka ala Ratu Romawi.

Ino cengo. Mereka berdua kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kencan kalian? Apa kalian senang?" Sakura masih memperlihatkan muka angkuh menyibak rambut merah mudanya.

"Tentu. Naruto sangat romantis. Ia bahkan mengirimkan aku bunga tadi pagi." Ueek. Bohong. Sakura hampir muntah mendengar kebohongannya tadi. Tapi ia tahan demi memanasi Hinata si pencuri, maksudnya Pencuri 'Sasuke' nya.

"Waa, so sweet. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat dagunya masih memakai gaya ala Ratu Romawi.

"S-sasuke lebih romantis, ia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan kami makan siang bersama, ia juga memperlihatkan koleksinya yang hebat." Benar setengah, banyak bohongnya.

"Dan tadi malam ia mengajak aku kencan lagi." Ho…ho… Hinata suka melihat wajah Sakura menderita. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya bisa mengarang seperti ini. Tapi si Sakura beruntung, Naruto sangat baik tidak seperti si otaku Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa Hinata selalu dapat yang enak, sih? Sasuke itu tampan juga romantis tidak seperti si mesum Naruto sialan!

"Sakura-chan!" tendengar suara cempreng Naruto dari kejauhan

"Wah pria-pria romantis kalian datang."

Ino melihat sekilas keluar, di sana Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke ruangannya.

Ah, gawat Sakura dan Hinata sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Ino heran, kenapa mereka nampak ketakutan melihat kekasih mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah masuk ke salah satu lemari sempit, berdua lagi.

"Ino-chan jangan bilang-bilang kalau kami di sini. Ya?" Ino mengangguk. Perasaan tadi mereka cuek-cuekkan, sekarang malah kompak bersembunyi.

"Hey Ino-chan, mana Sakura dan Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, sedangkan Sasuke di samping Naruto memandangnya penuh tanya. Apa ia mencari Hinata. Ya? Tapi walaupun Sasuke sudah punya Hinata. Ia tetap saja jatuh hati pada pria ini.

"Hey?" Naruto menguncang bahu Ino, tapi tidak ada respon. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

"Payah, ia terlalu terpesona padamu Teme. Kurasa Sakura dan Hinata tidak ada disini." Kemudian mereka bergegas keluar. Sasuke berdecak sebal.

Didalam lemari dua orang perempuan bergerak gelisah. Bukan apa-apa sih tempat itu terlalu sempit. Hinata gelisah muka Sakura begitu dekat dengan pipinya, hembusan nafasnya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sakura begitu dekat, tangannya merangkul tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Saat mereka bertemu pandangan mata.

Perlahan mereka mendekat satu sama lain, he…he…maaf bukan yuri.

"Ngapain sih meluk-meluk aku?!" Hinata sewot.

"Siapa yang meluk. Aku berusaha membuka lemari ini. Tahu!" Sakura lebih sewot lagi.

Saat mereka berhasil keluar, mereka heran melihat Ino yang sudah tidak ada di dunia nyata.

"K-kenapa dengan Ino-chan?" Sakura mencibir.

"Paling-paling ketemu cowok ganteng." Kemudian ia bergegas pergi. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Bisa bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke, namun Sasuke mendorongnya sejak kapan si Dobe ini sok akrab dengannya. Naruto cengegesan.

"Sasuke-kun." di belakang mereka Karin berjalan cepat dan cepat pula memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Karin. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang selalu ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Apa ia sebegitu wanginya?

Jangan-jangan apa karena ia memakai minyak wangi yang ada di iklan-iklan itu ya? Mulai besok ia bertekad membuang semuanya.

"Sasuke. Hinata tidak suka padamu."

"Aku yang membuang surat Hinata untuk Naruto, jadi…"

"Berisik!" Karin langsung terkena radiasi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Akibatnya ia langsung jadi patung hidup. Naruto tertawa lebar kemudian kembali melanjutkan misi. Mencari Hinata dan Sakura

"Wah kayaknya mereka sudah tau, Karin-san?" Tayuya memandang prihatin Karin yang membeku.

**.**

Hinata mengendap-gendap ia harus lolos dari Sasuke hari ini. Ia tidak akan pergi ketempat itu. Tidak akan!

"Jadi, kau disini ya, Hinata?"

Ya Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Sial ketahuan secepat ini.

"Ayo Pergi! dan jemput adikmu!" Hinata berontak.

"Tidak mau. Aku bukan…"

"Diam" Hinata membeku. Sasuke benar-benar berkepribadian ganda. Saat mereka di luar ia menjadi orang aneh yang harus Hinata tanggung. Saat di sekolah ia seperti preman busuk.

"A-Aku mau putus!"

"Jangan harap." Bolehkah Hinata minta tolong sekarang?

"Tolooong!"

**.**

Sakura tersenyum lega saat keluar dari gerbang sekolah, walaupun ia dengan terpaksa mengendap-endap di dekat selokan yang baunya minta ampun.

"He…He Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau ku temukan!"

Brengsek! Percuma hidungnya menderita dengan selokan, yang pada akhirnya ditemukan juga oleh si Hentai ini.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura. Kemudian dengan terkekeh ia menunjukkan isi tasnya.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah hari yang panjang buat kita. Sakura-chan?" Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya.

Sakura benar-benar jadi batu. Hidupnya sudah berakhir hari ini. Tidak!

"Tolooooong!"

END

He..he kata terakhir.

**Pelajaran yang dapat dipetik:**

**Carilah pria yang cocok dengan karaktermu. Jangan pernah mau dibodohi cowok. Ok (^_^). **Pelajaran yang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan isi cerita.

Silahkan kasih konkrit dan flame bila di perlukan. Author siap terima dengan lapang dada #busungkan dada.

untuk SBYS. sedikit ada kesalahan dari kecorobohan saya ^^. nanti akan saya apdet lagi.

**Omake**

"Hey, Sasuke kenapa tidak jujur saja sama Hinata kalau kau menyukainya." Sasuke memandang kesal pada Naruto.

"Hn. Ia suka padamu." Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan cocok dengan wanita otaku."

"Ia bukan otaku." Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan jadi si wanitanya si otaku." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hey, apa yang mereka lakukan di Lokermu?" Naruto menunjuk Karin yang berada di depan Loker Sasuke.

"Sial! Biar ku hajar perempuan itu." Tapi Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, mereka sedang melakukan hal yang menarik." Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Karin berusaha membuka lokernya.

"Aku punya ide." Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai menakutkan.

END…


End file.
